Musical instruments are particularly sensitive to external mechanical effects. Even a slight contact with the tuning mechanism of a guitar or of a string instrument can adversely affect the tonal qualities of the instrument. Musical instruments must be set aside in such a manner, that their sensitive components are not exposed to contact with the floor, the wall or passers-by.
There are numerous stands available for holding or otherwise accommodating musical instruments having a narrow end and a wide end such as, for example, guitars, bass guitars, and similar string type instruments. With such devices the musical instrument is supported in those areas that are relatively mechanically insensitive. However, they generally do not provide a real means to adequately protect a fragile musical instrument, and fail to provide a means of locking or securing each item individually retained thereupon.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,497 discloses a stand for elongate instruments, in particular guitars. The stand comprises a base and a generally vertical main section. The base is provided for set-up of the stand on a generally flat surface. The vertical main section has, in its lower portion, a support assembly for the wider end portion of the musical instrument. At the upper end of the vertical main section, a C or U shaped yoke is provided for the accommodation of the narrower end portion of the musical instrument.
One drawback associated with this type of device relates to its inability to enclose the neck portion of the instrument. For storage, the musical instrument must be placed precisely into the stand by the user. Even minor deviations from the prescribed position can result in instability of the musical instrument. In such a case, even a minor impact could be sufficient to cause the instrument to fall, resulting in detuning or even damage to the musical instrument.
Music stores and private collectors also face the problem of securely holding expensive and fragile instruments to prevent damage while still having them readily available. Additional problems arise when the instruments require being locked in place separately, for individual supervised handling.
In a sales situation, display space is always at a premium, and with valuable and fragile string instruments, it is a common practice to retain these items behind locked, sliding glass doors which limit the display space available. Many times guitars are put on high shelves for display and to keep the patrons from readily handling them without supervision by a store employee. This practice makes it very difficult to get the instrument down for supervised handling. Private collectors on the other hand, do not always desire large display cabinets with sliding glass doors in their homes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,823 discloses a rack for ornamental display of a single instrument. The rack mounts against a vertical wall and is adjustable to accommodate instruments of varying neck widths, head sizes and orientations. While this rack handles a single instrument, it has no locking means to prevent the instrument from becoming dislodged from the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,751 discloses an apparatus for holding a guitar in a playing position that connects to the snap fasteners of the guitar body. The apparatus includes a bracket for receiving the strap fasteners and supports the instrument at the strap fasteners. The bracket is supported by a support part such that the instrument is held in a substantially horizontal playing position. This device, however, could not be readily used for storage or sales in that it could easily be knocked over, it requires strap fasteners, and there is no convenient locking means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,815 discloses a musical instrument support for holding an instrument on a wall-mounted bracket in an elevated position above the floor. The instrument support is detachable from the bracket, and is collapsible from a position in which it holds the instrument to a transport or storage position. This device has been designed to support and hold a musical instrument on the wall with its face toward the ceiling where its face cannot be viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,008 discloses a guitar hanger that rotates according to a center of gravity of the guitar hung on the hanging device. This device includes a simple U-shape with turned up ends and fails to provide a lock to prevent dislodging of the instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,768 discloses a lock for a guitar stand. The device includes a U-shaped opening to accept the neck portion of an instrument. The outwardly extending shafts of the U-shaped opening require a weight to be applied thereto to force the entire locking housing to move in a downward direction with respect to a connecting housing causing the shafts to rotate so that elongated plates rotate to hold the guitar inside the plates. The construction of this device requires the instrument to be hung onto the locking device to provide the weight needed to cause the vertical motion required for rotation of the plates. Hanging instruments may place undue stress on the instrument. Another shortcoming associated with this device relates to its inability to secure the lock in other places along the neck of the instrument. Still yet this device does not allow for supporting the body of the instrument nor does it allow horizontal securing of an instrument.
As such, there is a continuing need for new and improved devices for storage and displaying guitars and similar articles. Such a device should provide secure mounting for at least one instrument while concurrently providing easy removal and replacement of each individual instrument so mounted. Such a device should also provide protection for the delicate exterior of a guitar during removal and mounting. Further, such a device should be designed to provide both a retail sales display mount while concurrently providing private owners and collectors with a device to store and protect their valued possessions in a locked or securely mounted environment.